


Centaurs

by Fire_Bear



Series: Tumblr Requests [6]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Centaurs, F/M, Fantasy, Knights - Freeform, Love at First Sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9122116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Bear/pseuds/Fire_Bear
Summary: While dealing with ghouls plaguing a village, Sir Richmond and his friends end up in the forest where they see an amazing sight.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aliesiar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliesiar/gifts).



> I never explained who Lawrence Everton was in one of those other stories. It comes from when Valentine has to move a satellite in the movie and calls “E-Man” - I’m presuming it’s a friend. So I gave him a name and stuck him in the ones with Valentine.
> 
> P.S. The “smaller one” would be Eggsy. ;)
> 
> For the prompt: “Have you lost your damn mind!?”

Lawrence stared at Richmond for a long time after he'd spoken, eyes wide. Beside him, Harry waited patiently for them to get on with it. In contrast, Richmond wasn't paying all that much attention, staring into the trees.

“Have you lost your damn mind?!” Lawrence cried, startling the birds and causing them to flee, calling out indignantly.

“Hm?” asked Richmond, tearing his eyes from the bushes.

“How can you-? She just tried to _kill_ you!”

“In fairness,” said Harry, “we  _did_ disturb the smaller one.”

Shooting Harry a glare, Lawrence snapped, “That's not the point! She almost killed you, Rich. How can you-? You want to... to go after her?! She'll maul you before you get to explain yourself. Not that  _I_ understand what you're up to, either.”

“She didn't kill me, though,” Richmond pointed out, grinning a little at his friend's exasperation.

Giving up, Lawrence threw his arms in the air, careful not to drop his sword. “This is ridiculous. Stupid. Fantas- Wait. Is this one of those 'love at first sight' things, again?”

“Maybe,” Richmond admitted, giddy smile on his face. “She's beautiful.”

“She's a  _centaur_ ,” Lawrence exclaimed. “At least, I think she is. Did you see those horns? I've never seen a centaur with horns like that!”

“That's because we rarely see centaurs in the wild,” said Harry. He sheathed his sword and lazily stretched. “The ones we see are the ones which live at the edges of the forest or have been forced to live in the cities. They don't grow horns or they probably cut them off so as not to unnerve people. I think, if it's the former, it's because they're most related to horses. The little one had the beginning of horns, for instance, and the one I saw earlier had antlers. Perhaps different centaurs have different ancestors.”

Finally, Lawrence calmed down, blinking at the logic. “Huh. I suppose that could be true. So what would that one have been, then? Those horns were pointy.” He demonstrated by holding up fingers on either side of his head.

“It looked like the horns from the engravings of gazelles,” Richmond said. “If what you say is true, maybe I could ask her.”

“What?!” Lawrence dropped his hands to Richmond's shoulders, gripping them tight and shaking him a little. “You're still determined to go out there? I hate to say this, Rich, but I doubt Gazelle is going to welcome you with open arms.”

“He's right, Richmond,” Harry told him. “Don't go after her right now. It won't end well.”

Sighing, Richmond nodded. “If you think that's wise.”

They returned to the village where they were welcomed warmly for getting rid of the ghouls which had been preying on unwary travellers. And, as Harry and Lawrence revelled in the attention, Richmond ignored their advice and returned to the forest, following the trail he had left for himself. He wasn't the most patient of men and he  _had_ to see Gazelle again, come hell or high water. And no-one, not even his companions, could stop him.


End file.
